Tides of War
by kuro kakashi84
Summary: Hell is starting to break loose to konoha and it's allies when a certain shinobi from suna delivered a shocking news.


A figure was jumping from tree to tree in the forest west of Konoha. The figure is a man, he was clutching his side, blood is dripping through his finger. On the man fore head is a fore head protector with suna symbol in the middle that shows him as a shinobi from suna gakure.

The west entrance gate to konoha gakure is guarded by 5 shinobi, 3 chuunin and 2 jounin, the clock is showing 12:55 pm and the guards are patrolling on their fixed course. It was another usual night in konoha, when suddenly one of the guards jerked notice a presence from the forest, "How many?" one of the jounin asked "Only one" the other jounin said, "He's not trying to be discreet is he" the first guard said amused. "What should we do Sir, asked one of the chuunin. "Inform the ANBU squad, we can't be too careful, he could be a civilian lost in the forest or a decoy sent by some enemy we don't know". "Hai" with that the chuunin created a bunshin and sent it to the ANBU HQ.

"I'm close" the figure said to him self while jumping from tree branch to tree branch when suddenly the branch he step on cracked "Shit" he exclaimed as he fall. "Ugh…. I need to get to konoha fast…. damned branch" he started to run again, this time on the forest floor.

"He's here, it seems like he's a sand nin" one of the guards said. "A wounded sand nin" the other guard implied."Has the ANBU squad arrived?" asked the jounin who appeared to be the guards' commander, "Not yet, but not long" said one of the chuunin. "Who are you, what is your business here?" asked the commander to the sand nin as he arrived in front of the gate. "I'm Mizumiya Akira from suna, I have an important message for the hokage." the sand nin answered. "We need to check you and confirm that you are really a shinobi from the sand". "Please this is urgent!". The guards look at each other, than the commander said "We'll see about that later, let's get you in first,". The guards let the Akira in and guide him to the waiting room in the guard house near the gate.

After a while, the ANBU squad arrived, it's a 4 men team with 2 men with bear and chicken mask and 2 women with hawk and fish mask, with the guards' commander they checked on the Akira.

"Akira san is it?" said the bear mask, "You're wounded, we'll fix it", with that the fish mask approached Akira and applied a healing jutsu on him. "Thanks" Akira said with a sigh of relief. "Now when can I see your Hokage?" he demanded. "We need to confirm you first". "This is urgent; you don't know what you're delaying!" "Now you're becoming more suspicious, you can deliver the message through us, why must you insist on meeting the Hokage?" said the hawk mask, "Because this information is only for the Hokage." "We don't receive any message from sand about this." "You won't, I've found about this myself".

The bear tapped the hawk to stop her from arguing and signalled the rest of the squad to move to the back of the room. "I think we should call Ibiki for this", "You think he's really from sand?" asked the fish. "That's not for me to decide" "I agree he's troublesome" said the chicken. "Wow I think our tactician brushed some of his _troublesome_ manners on you" retorted the hawk. "Asshole" was the reply from the chicken. "I agree and since I see that you two want to start you're bickering tradition soon, so I volunteered to call for Ibiki" said the fish and she swam …… errr …. I mean jumped off the window and head towards the interogation department.

The bear aprroached Akira again "Akira san, I'm afraid that you're request to meet the hokage is impossible right now, so if this information is so important, maybe you could channel it to hokage through our interogation department chief Morino Ibiki, I think you've heard of him and I assure you that he can be trusted with the information."

Akira pondered for a while, it is not amusing at all to meet an interogator, especially one so renowned as Morino Ibiki, in fact people would do so much to avoid them, but if that are his only choice, then he'll do it. _"Hmm what was that damned jounin that came to the sand last year name, yes he is annoying, but at least he's some elite jounin to be entrusted to sent those kind of scroll for kazekage and kazekage even have some respect for him, which is rare in his cause. Damned if I can remember his name it is something like ka…kani maki….. no that's a name for sushi….. shit I'm hungry_." "Yes I think that's my only choice now" surrendered Akira. Morino Ibiki can be trusted alright.

5 minutes later Ibiki arrived with the fish and spoke with the bear for a moment, then spoke to Akira. "So you're from sand and you have information for our hokage that you consider to be urgent" he stated "My name is Morino Ibiki, konoha's interogator specialist, noe you'll follow me to my office". Akira nodded and tailed Ibiki to his office.

Later when they arrived Ibiki guided Akira to the interogation room, Akira followed suit. "So tell me what is the info and how you get it."


End file.
